There is a continuing need in various research and industrial arts for ethylenically unsaturated polymerizable monomers which can be polymerized into useful polymers. For example, in the photographic arts, there is a need for polymers in various layers of photographic elements to provide certain properties. In addition, various analytical elements, such as those sold commercially under the trademark EKTACHEM.TM. analytical slides, require various polymers in layers as binders, barriers and mordants.
Moreover, there is a continuing need in the field of molecular biology and related diagnostics art for rapid and accurate determinations of nucleic acids which have been extracted from cells or virions. Such nucleic acids can be indicative of the presence of infectious agents or cancerous conditions, or be used for identification of genetic traits. A wide variety of diagnostic methods have been developed in recent years to achieve these purposes.
Isolation of the nucleic acids prior to analysis is usually essential. One major limitation of current analytical methods is the inability to efficiently isolate and concentrate the target nucleic acid in a time and cost efficient manner. Current methods for isolation usually involve phenol/chloroform extractions, ethanol precipitation, binding to various matrices with subsequent elution. These methods are labor intensive, tedious and may involve expensive or environmentally harmful materials. Thus, they are not practical for routine use in analytical laboratories or doctors' offices.
Capture of nucleic acids has been achieved using polyethyleneimine to precipitate nucleic acids, followed by release from the precipitate using a fluorinated phosphate ester. While this technique can be used with some success, it requires the use of two separate reagents in carefully controlled amounts. An improvement has been sought.
A publication by Handel et al, Macromolecules 20, pages 264-267 (1987) describes a polymerizable monomer, N-(1,1-dimethyl-3-imidazolylpropyl)acrylamide, and a homopolymer thereof. The effects of the long side chain linking the imidazolyl group were studied. No use is described.